


When the Clock Strikes Twelve

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Klaine AU Fridays, M/M, Male Slash, New Year's Eve, Y2K, vintage!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: While Blaine fears the worst of Y2K, Kurt is determined to look to the bright future ahead in the year 2000 and beyond.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel





	When the Clock Strikes Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, July 13, 2012** : Fill for Vintage!Klaine AU Friday. Many thanks to Jackie for helping me get back into the groove. :)
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/27160199870/when-the-clock-strikes-twelve)

Kurt rolled over sleepily, hugging Blaine closer as he slowly melted into alertness. “Good morning,” he whispered, loving the way that Blaine’s chest hair tickled his lips.

“What’s so good about it?” Blaine grumbled. Kurt frowned. Blaine never woke up in a mood. He looked up to see his boyfriend’s face twisted into a scowl.

“Somebody got up on the wrong side of bed this morning.”

“We haven’t even  _ gotten _ out of bed.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “A slight technicality.” He pulled back slightly so he could prop himself up on one elbow, stroking Blaine’s cheek softly. “What’s bugging you? Did you have a bad dream?”

Blaine shook his head. “You know what today is, right?”

“Um, December 31st, 1999. What does that have to do with anything?”

Blaine looked down at him, flabbergasted. “What does that…Kurt, you know what that means…”

“I clearly don’t or I wouldn’t have to weasle this out of you.”

“Y2K, Kurt, it’s Y2K! The world is going to end.”

Kurt snorted. “That’s what’s tying you up in knots? That Y2K crap?”

Blaine frowned at him. “This is serious business, Kurt. It’s going to cause all the computers to crash and then we’ll die.”

“Blaine, sweetie, I am pretty sure that people lived for thousands of years without the aid of modern technology. Even with the worst case scenario, we’ll manage. We’re not going to die.”

“Hmph,” Blaine responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You do realize that they’ve been working on this for years now, right? I’d bet you everything I own that come midnight, nothing will happen.” He traced his fingers over Blaine’s crossed arms. “You know what I think?”

“No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me,” Blaine muttered.

“I think we shouldn’t think about this anymore.”

“It’s kind of hard not to think about our impending doom.”

Kurt let his hand wander teasingly south. “Well then, I suppose we’ll just have to find some way to distract ourselves.”

* * *

Once they had finally made their way out of bed and out of the shower, Kurt had run out to pick up a few last minute New Years surprises. Blaine had insisted on coming along, but Kurt didn’t want his plans to be foiled. He was thankful they had run into Rachel, and that he had managed to convince Blaine to spend some of his last hours with her. Kurt shook his head, not really understanding why Blaine was so freaked out.

Kurt took a deep breath before plunging into one of those touristy stores that are on every corner which he avoided like the plague. They weren’t near Times Square (it was already a hell house) but they were well equipped with millenium paraphernalia. He grabbed two pairs of the sparkliest 2000 glasses, headbands with the new year bouncing on a spring, and a few dozen confetti poppers. It was going to be hell to clean, but right now, Blaine was more important than tidiness.

He was just about to pay for his items when something caught his eye. It was towards the back of a rack, and Kurt could almost swore it looked like a lost puppy begging for a home. Without hesitation, he plucked it up and added it to the pile.

Kurt smiled. This would do the trick.

* * *

Blaine sighed, somehow looking pathetic even decked out for the occasion. It was really hard for Kurt to keep a straight face when Blaine kept pouting like that with the headband on. He looked even more like a child than usual. A child who was about to cry.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. “Oh, sweetie. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“What if the world explodes?”

Kurt bit back a smile. Instead he dropped a kiss on the top of Blaine’s head. “Honey, the world isn’t going to explode.”

Blaine shrugged. “It could, you know,” he muttered, vaguely annoyed.

“I know.”

Kurt pulled Blaine down onto the couch. He still have fifteen minutes. “Hey, I have an idea. How about, instead of thinking about the worst, plan for the best? Wonder what 2000 is going to look like if by some miracle we’re spared?”

“You’re mocking me,” Blaine accursed with a half-hearted glare.

“Would I-”

“Yes,”

Kurt kissed Blaine reassuringly. “I’m just trying to see the glass as half full, okay? Humor me here?”

Blaine sighed. “Fine,”

“So, what’s something you want to do in the new millenium? What’s something you hope to see? Assuming we make the next few minutes.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand, smiling softly. "I’d love for us to go to Europe, go on that big trip we’re always talking about. I’d like to start a family with you.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile. “I want that too.”

“And…” Blaine paused, looking at Kurt hesitantly.

“And…?”

Blaine brought Kurt’s hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. “I want to marry you. Legally.”

Kurt felt his heart leap into his throat. “Blaine,” he choked out. “We can’t…”

His boyfriend shrugged. “I know, I know. But maybe someday, someday soon.”

Kurt smiled. “I hope so.”

“Me too.”

Kurt stood up, fighting back his emotions. He’d process this all later. “I have something for you, another surprise.” He pulled out the small box he had wrapped his purchase in. “I hope you’ll like it.” He handed the parcel to Blaine, who looked at it curiously as he ripped open the paper. His face lit up instantly. Kurt knew he had guessed right.

“Kurt…where did you even find this?” Blaine asked in bewilderment, holding up the gaudiest bow tie ever. It was stamped with small 2000’s, covered in glitter and lit up.

“I have my sources.”

Blaine’s hands flew to his neck, expertly tying it into place. He lifted his chin, showing off to Kurt. “How do I look?”

Kurt grabbed his hand, swinging it as he stood in front of him. “Ridiculous, but that’s nothing new.” He shrieked as Blaine tugged on his arm, sending him sprawling onto Blaine’s lap. His boyfriend didn’t seem to mind very much. “You know what’s the best part?”

“What?”

Kurt reached up and pressed just in the right spot. The metallic chords of Auld Lang Syne rang out from Blaine’s neck.

“Kurt…” Blaine seemed to be at a loss for words. “Maybe this year won’t be so bad after all.”

They glanced over at the TV, which had been silently on the whole time. Thirty seconds.

“Hey,” Kurt whispered, tilting Blaine’s face away from the screen.

25

He crushed his lips against Blaine’s sucking slightly as his tongue explored the familiar terrain roughly.

20

Startled, Blaine pulled back. “What are you doing?

"Kissing you, silly,”

15

“Don’t you wanna watch the ball drop?”

10

Kurt leaned in for another kiss. “If the world is about to end, I want to leave it kissing the man I love.

5

"I love you so much, Kurt,”

“I love you, too.” Their lips met, feeding on each other hungrily.

1


End file.
